Field
The present disclosure relates to circuits providing fine phase shifting of signals.
Description of the Related Art
In many digital communications applications, it is desirable to be able to shift the phase of a signal. For example, phase shifters are commonly used in signal cancellers and equalizers. Phase shifters are also used in beam steering, where a phased antenna array directs the antenna energy in a desired direction, which is commonly used in radar and non-line-of-sight (NLOS) operations. In dynamic gain equalizers, phase shifters are used to fit the attenuation profile of the equalizer to a desired one to compensate for non-flat gain responses across a communication band. Other applications can also utilize phase shifters.